Valmont
Origins: Jackie Chan Adventures Alias/Aka: Big-V, Filthyrich1 Classification: Human martial artist, founder and former head of the Dark Hand || Oni General Threat level: Tiger, Demon+ with the Dragon Talisman, likely higher || Tiger+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, expert martial artist and bartitsu practitioner, dragon fire manipulation and levitation with the Dragon Talisman || Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality, can travel through shadows, able to summon an endless supply of Shadowkhan || Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality, can travel through shadows Physical strength: Small building level (Able to compete with Jackie in H2H) || At least small building level+ (Significantly stronger than his base) || At least building level+ (Overpowered Jackie multiple times) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Small building, at least mountain+ with the Dragon Talisman (Valmont blasted a tunnel large enough to drive a small truck through from Fort Knox to the shore of the Ohio river which is over 100 miles), likely much higher (Jackie with the Dragon Talisman was able to blow a hole through Shendu's chest) || At least small building+ || At least building+ (Some of the strongest, if not the strongest Shadowkhan that Jackie fought. Gave Jackie a tremendous amount of trouble even while they were half power and hampered by their incomplete bodies) Durability: At least small building (Takes hits from superhuman characters frequently) || At least small building+ || At least building+ Speed: At least hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Jackie in combat and occasionally even get the better of him) || At least hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed to a higher degree || At least hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, likely massively hypersonic in shadow form (Should be comparable to the Sumo Shadowkhan which could keep up with the Rabbit Talisman) Intelligence: At least high, expert martial artist and former head of an international crime syndicate. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range with cane and energy sword, at least hundreds of meters with Dragon Talisman, likely higher || Melee range, likely planetary with Shadowkhan || Extended melee range Weaknesses: None notable || His Oni Mask can be removed with the correct chi spell || None notable. Standard equipment: Talismans on occasion and a cane which contains an energy sword capable of easily cutting through steel, the cane also contains a tracker. Can summon an endless amount of Crab Shadowkhan while wearing the Oni Mask. Key: Base/Dragon Talisman || Oni Mask || His Shadowkhan Noteworthy techniques and abilities Dragon Talisman: '''Shendu's power of combustion, it also allowed Valmont to fly although this ability was only demonstrated in that one episode. '''Shendu's possesion: '''Shendu's possession granted Valmont increased stats as well as fire breath and knowledge of chi spells due to Shendu's knowledge. These were all applicable only while Shendu was in control of the body however. '''Cat of Khartoum: '''This ancient artifact had the power of turning anyone it scratches into a cat-human hybrid thus increasing agility, balance, strength, speed and senses. '''7th Oni Mask/Crab Khan: The Shadowkhan summoned by the 7th Oni General Mask. Valmont was only capable of summoning half of the Shadowkhan due to the mask being broken in half, nevertheless they were still extremely powerful and proved to be a considerable threat for Jackie even with only half of their form. The two halves of the Shadowkhan were capable of being unified however the wearers of both sides of the broken Oni Mask (the other being Jade) had to agree to do so. Just like all Shadowkhan, they can turn into and travel through shadow and have the ability to phase through solid matter. General 8 Mask.png|7th Oni General Mask Media Mascara KungFu.png|Valmont and Jade about to unify the two halves of the Crab Khan Crab Khan-0.png|The Crab Khan whole Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Animation Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Cartoon